El pijama de la suerte
by Chia Moon
Summary: Nunca hace caso a cómo va vestido, no le importa lo que piensen los demás. Hasta que...


Este minific es un regalete de cumpleaños para mi querida Procrastinación. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. Gracias por aguantar mis locuras de fics XD.

Aunque es adelantado y cortito, escribí de algo que querías ver con estos dos y me aproveché del NH yaoi :3

* * *

**Datos del fic:**

**Título**: El pijama de la suerte.

**Pareja:** NH, yaoi.

**Estado:** completo.

**Especial**: Cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no pertenece, así como sus personajes.

.

.

* * *

**El pijama de la suerte**

_Antes muerta que sencilla._

_._

_._

Su madre siempre le había insistido en que, si iba a salir a la calle, aunque fuera simplemente a tirar la basura, que estuviera presentable. Naruto generalmente no hacía demasiado caso de ello. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara la gente de cómo iba él vestido? Era una tontería. Ni que él se dedicara a criticar a los demás porque lo que llevaban. Como si una quisiera llevar una peineta en la cabeza y bailar el hula-hula.

Pero lo de aquel día, lo que sucedió ese tremendo día, fue algo que provocó que pensara seriamente si su madre no habría tenido siempre la razón.

Que su tía Karin Uzumaki fuera a visitarlos era ya algo común. La soltera de oro, como la llamaba su madre en broma. A Naruto solía caerle bien, exceptuando cuando empezaba con preguntas bastante problemáticas como, por ejemplo, cuando quería indagar cómo iban sus romances, si era virgen todavía o si tenía revistas pornográficas pululando por la habitación.

Por lo demás, era la misma tía consentidora que le daba dinero o le compraba algún caprichito por tal de que le guardara ciertos secretos, porque a veces los sobrinos sabían más de los tíos de lo que deberían.

Igualmente, ese día no le dio mucha importancia a su aspecto. Un pijama, cabellos revueltos y a comprar al súper. Muchas personas fueron las que se quedaron mirándole, curiosas, sorprendidas. ¡Ni que nunca hubieran visto a nadie en pijama! O quizás no tanto, hacer la compra con uno. Pero al cuerno, al fin y al cabo, las personas no le importaban demasiado.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegaron a la caja.

Otras veces había ido a comprar a ese lugar y nunca le había visto. Era un cajero nuevo, de aspecto simpático, manos de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas. Su piel era muy blanca y limpia y si tenía que remarcar algo, eran sus ojos, su sonrisa y… diablos, su voz. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan sexy sólo pidiendo el dinero a pagar?

—Mierda, no traje el dinero. Espera un momento —demandó Karin a su lado mientras rebuscaba en su cartera.

—Tranquila, señora, sin prisa —dijo el muchacho. Le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

Finalmente, su tía sacó la tarjeta, entregándosela.

—Vea si funciona, si no, aquí le dejo a mi sobrino.

Naruto enrojeció hasta las raíces, mirando con la boca abierta a ambos. El chico tomó la tarjeta suavemente y antes de pasarla por el lector, le miró.

—Ojalá no funcione.

Naruto no sabía dónde meterse. En pijama, completamente descuidado, mientras su tía le daba codazos y reía a carcajadas.

La dichosa tarjeta sí pasó, pero el chico demoró en devolvérsela junto a los tickets. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñó un ojo y se centró en el siguiente cliente. Mientras salían del súper, Naruto quiso morirse de pura vergüenza.

—Ey, no seas tan dramático, que has conseguido algo a cambio.

—¿El qué?

Karin le mostró una de los papelitos de los tickets, uno que era diferente a los demás. Tenía una línea azul en lado trasero y al volverlo, vio un nombre junto a un número de teléfono.

—Creo que el chico se llama Hinata y ha dejado su número de teléfono para ti. Don voy en pijama porque no voy a ligar.

Naruto le quitó el papelito de los dedos, sonriendo, mirándolo como si acabara de ver el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Vamos, volvamos a casa —ordenó—. Tengo un número al que llamar.

—No te cortes, no —ironizó Karin poniendo los ojos en blancos.

—Tía, ese chico acaba de darme su número incluso estando en pijama, despeinado y sin duchar. ¿Es el amor de mi vida o no?

Karin se echó a reír.

Él estaba seguro de que así era. Incluso cuando llamó más tarde y él le contestó, su corazón se lo decía.

—¿Qué pijama llevas puesto?

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

Sí, tenía que ser su hombre.

Para toda la vida.

**FIN**

**Abril 2019**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños antes de tiempo! (Cuando llegue seré patata y me olvidaré) Xd**

**Perdona no poder aportar mucho más que un triste fic.**

**¡Gracias por existir! :3**


End file.
